All we want is real love Pure & simple love
by somethinginherway
Summary: Voici une fanfiction "thérapeutique" dédiée à mon couple favori de la série, injustement sacrifié : Dan/Blair. L'action se déroule un an et demi après le final de la série mais j'ai fait quelques ajustements : Le mariage Dan/Serena n'a pas lieu et Dan n'est pas Gossip Girl (logique, non ?). Je veux avant tout montrer la beauté et la force des personnages, les regrets et leur amour.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1: Dan « Lonely Boy »: _« You're the Star of Dan's book » / « How do you kill a feeling? » _**

_Il fixe sur Elle ses yeux noirs, ses yeux à la pupille couleur d'horreur, ses yeux aux mille teintes sanglantes peinant à décrire ne serait-ce que d'un fin trait de lumière la courbure de l'iris. Ses yeux qui engloutissent, dévorent, consument par l'effet d'une brise glaciale. Ses yeux qui vibrent et se durcissent lorsqu'un regain de sang est apporté par les veinules, elles-mêmes battantes là où la paupière se plisse, incapable de demeurer lisse au milieu de tout le souci enduré par les nerfs. Ses yeux qui font de l'élégante vitrine transparente contre laquelle se pressent de sombres exhalaisons, entre autres amères vapeurs de vengeance et arômes de luxure, un repaire à machinations. Ses yeux, enfin, qui apparaissent délectables lorsqu'ils osent découvrir un peu de leur complexion, si prompts à jeter sur leur monde béni de trahison un épais rideau de velours, brodé avec goût et richesse, afin de donner à tout ce qui s'en approche et s'y trouve piégé, une apparence de magnificence et une promesse d'infini. Ce regard la possède alors qu'elle semble si minuscule, si humble et si vide au fin fond de ces prunelles qui la scrutent et qui, faute de capturer une quelconque substance, immortalisent un sentiment de désespoir, une image belle et dramatique jusque là uniquement imprimée sur les traits de Bla…_

Ce mot, ce dernier petit mot sans importance, inachevé, perdu dans une foule d'autres expressions plus poignantes, est maintenant inscrit sur l'écran, ainsi que tout autre, en lettres noires, attrapant le regard de l'écrivain, jusqu'alors à peine conscient de ses divagations. Ces trois petits caractères ne sont que la fin d'une longue incohérence, sans doute le début d'une autre. Et cette aberration est honteusement étalée comme toute autre histoire digne d'être racontée, à cela près qu'elle n'est pas destinée à demeurer ainsi sur le papier, criant une terrible et répugnante vérité, indigne d'un homme doté de doigts assez fins pour écrire de jolies choses. Il faut qu'il efface tout cela, qu'il recommence depuis le début, que cela finisse par être entièrement honnête et admirable à la fois.

Il recule légèrement sur sa chaise, se sentant à l'étroit devant son ordinateur, confronté à son quinzième échec de la soirée et à l'insurmontable fatigue de son esprit, rendu davantage inquiet qu'alerte par le secours de cinq tasses de café. Sa main se referme sur la hanse de la sixième lorsqu'il constate pleinement son état, altéré dans l'effort de la création et toujours affecté par la résonance du souvenir. Il porte le breuvage fumant à ses lèvres, laissant ses yeux capturer quelques bribes de cette histoire ébauchée, qu'il se sent toujours incapable d'inventer. Et tout est douloureux, du bout de sa langue meurtrie par le passage du café brûlant aux longs vers entremêlés de sa litanie, de la tension involontaire de sa mâchoire au grand égarement de son âme blessée par la signification et la tessiture de chaque mot. En réalité, il n'est pas précisément en train d'expérimenter un tel malaise mais il a conscience de le sentir parfois, dissimulé dans ses fibres à l'instar de la honte. Il est hurlé à lui-même alors qu'il est assis, contemplant les prémisses d'une œuvre qu'il estime déjà triste et lamentable. Il se surprend à être Dan Humphrey vivant comme Dan Humphrey a toujours vécu, et même jouant un peu mieux son personnage, tout assidu qu'il est à bien réciter toutes ses diatribes sur la noblesse de son pessimisme, sur l'inévitable retour aux sources , sur l'indéfectibilité des liens qui nous attachent au passé. Il ressent la froideur des mots plus que quiconque et tandis que d'autres verraient en l'étrangeté de l'intimité qu'il a décrite l'attrait hypnotisant de la passion, il parcourt chaque ligne aussi furtivement que dans un rêve, dans un intolérable vertige sensoriel. Il ne conserve rien de ses impressions mais se convainc à chaque seconde que le dernier mot ne peut être laissé intact, ne déployant qu'à moitié ses échos dans son cœur, n'envahissant que trop peu ce moment de silence de son fabuleux miroitement.

Il ne parvient qu'à enjoindre sa main à épouser l'arrondi des touches, à caresser la troublante délicatesse du son qu'il souhaiterait faire éclore, ce « i » iridescent, avalé dans un souffle par le narrateur, lésé dans sa pure consonance par la lettre qui devrait aussitôt le suivre. Le « r » s'insérait plus aisément selon lui dans un poème tissé de rage et de fureur plutôt que dans un haïku lumineux, pétillant du mot « regard », s'affirmant du mot « sourire « et atténuant sa dernière syllabe dans la tendresse et la fragilité d'un chant de colibri. C'est ainsi qu'il renonce à ce nom pour son héroïne, s'imaginant déjà harassé, sans doute torturé, quand il viendrait à clore la scène sur un effroyable bris de verre, suivi d'un appel dans un tournoiement d'éclats cristallins. Il ne voulait pas sentir ce nom rendu plus organique que jamais pénétrer encore plus profondément dans cette ambiance, dans cet air épanoui et enrichi par le fracas, dans ce temple dédié à la chair, à l'injuste aspect matériel des choses. Il ne voulait pas pouvoir l'épeler alors que le plus vivant, le plus précieux des élixirs se répandait par petits jaillissement de colère, simplement rouge et brillant sur les débris, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus s'échouant avec le sang et les larmes, pas même un soupçon de rêve, pas même un regret, pas même un regard chaleureux venu effacer de la joue et de la mémoire de sa muse le long récit de ses afflictions.

Dan n'ose plus regarder son écran, comme il n'ose plus penser à ce qu'il prévoyait d'y inscrire. Pourtant, il est certain que tout ceci serait dit avec sincérité, ce qui est la condition essentielle à tout succès littéraire mais pas la plus aisée à respecter. Il lui est nécessaire, à cet instant précis, d'abandonner, de plonger tout ce qui l'entoure dans l'obscurité, pour qu'il n'y ait nul éclat extérieur, nul monde inconnu ou ignoré se riant de ses idées. Mais avant de s'écrouler sur son lit et de se lover dans la rassurante conviction de toute l'estime qu'il est en droit d'avoir pour son idéalisme, il écrit à quel point son héroïne souffre, à quel point ses yeux sont humides et affadis, à quel point il ne désire plus ne serait-ce qu'évoquer une mèche de ses cheveux ou un sanglot de sa bouche. Et quand il relit ce qu'il qualifierait d'hymne à la beauté gâchée, en même temps qu'éternelle satire de ce qu'il contemple et abhorre chaque jour en voyageant à travers les rues de l'Upper East Side, il est vivement surpris, cruellement trahi par ces mots :

_« Finalement, dans son immense amour des choses qui se froissent et s'abîment entre ses doigts, Charlie Trout l'avait brisée, elle qui avait l'habitude de ne laisser rien ni personne la mépriser, elle qui s'irradiait instantanément de lumière et de poésie lorsque chaque part d'elle-même, réassemblée naturellement avec les autres, avait plus de pouvoir et de sens qu'une comète entrant dans l'atmosphère terrestre une veille de fin du monde. »_

Et ceci est l'unique chose qu'il peut supporter dans toute l'étendue de son travail de la nuit, l'unique constatation qui s'instille dans ses entrailles assez profondément et assez instinctivement pour qu'il puisse risquer un soupir mélancolique et pour qu'il puisse tolérer de former les cinq lettres les plus intéressantes qu'il ait jamais rencontrées ici-bas : _Blair, _et de ne plus les quitter de la nuit, seul et ému au milieu du loft où tant de fantômes vivent encore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 Blair "You're an evil dictator of taste, Blair" / **_**« She's intelligent, she's intuitive, she weeps when she watches Nights of Cabiria » **_

_C'est une princesse paresseuse, étendue dans le secret de sa force, dans le délice de sa glorieuse jeunesse, parfaitement consciente du rêve qui la ronge. Et tandis que les roses blanches ne peuvent s'empêcher de frémir contre sa peau, trop pâles pour les lèvres pivoines qu'elles effleurent, trop ordinaires pour lui rendre hommage, trop innocentes pour contenter son cœur, elle fait le vœu d'être encore plus fragile et désirable dans cent ans. Elle travaille à bien capturer dans l'expression de son visage, dans le mystère de son sommeil, une douceur charmante et théâtrale, une impression d'éternité. Et elle se plait à se sentir démoniaque, à n'attendre aucun baiser, acquérant chaque jour un peu mieux la capacité de se délivrer d'elle-même. En réalité, c'est un roi plus qu'une princesse, car elle a plus d'emprise sur ce songe qu'elle n'en a jamais eu sur aucun cauchemar ou sur aucune fantaisie. Elle est absolue, engagée dans le combat de ses émotions, contrainte à élire ce qui sera mensonge élégant et dénégation et ce qui ne sera jamais ignoré, toujours digne d'être prononcé. Elle fait cela tout en sachant pertinemment qu'à la fin ses yeux s'animeront des mêmes nuances et de la même sincérité. Mais ce qu'elle aime le plus dans ce monde d'éther et de réalité vaporeuse, de vérité jouée et d'acuité renforcée, c'est qu'il n'y a nul prince qu'elle doive attendre ou même espérer. _

Le soleil est encore répandu comme une brume diffuse sur les murs de Brooklyn, laissant la créativité nocturne de ses habitants glisser dans un univers où le jeu et l'inconsistance ne sont plus de condamnables erreurs de style. Et tandis que les garçons solitaires ferment leurs yeux sur de nouveaux rêves et de nouvelles intrigues, les reines adulées de l'Upper East Side retirent le bandeau de soie de leurs visages. Elles se confrontent éternellement à la lumière, vivant chaque jour plus intensément leurs mensonges, fières et hautaines à la fenêtre de leurs tours victoriennes. Le soleil se fait encore davantage pernicieux chez les Waldorf, les réveillant à temps pour aller conquérir New York. Pourtant, derrière sa longue barrière de cils voltigeant comme des oiseaux dans le ciel de sa peau nacrée, un rêve se déroule, se précise, se vivifie et se perd dans l'esprit de Blair Waldorf Bass.

Il lui faudra une minute, pendant laquelle elle interroge de ses yeux experts le plafond de sa chambre, pour arquer les sourcils avec circonspection er rejeter ses souvenirs de la nuit dans la désuétude et le ridicule. En bonne critique, elle convient néanmoins du fait que cette échappée pittoresque a atteint un degré exquis d'ironie car on ne lui a nullement enseigné l'usage de la patience si ce n'est pas par pure stratégie. Qu'attendait-elle d'ailleurs la Belle pendant son long sommeil, préparée pour l'ennui sans coquetterie, une main solennellement posée sur son pyjama Ralph Lauren ?

« - Miss Blair ?

-Ah ! Dorota, suis-je en retard ?

Sa chère amie de complot, quoique toujours vêtue de son tablier immaculé de femme de chambre, lui tend à présent le téléphone d'une main franche, ses yeux écarquillés semblant déjà œuvrer à l'adorable et fameux froncement de sourcils de la jeune femme. L'ombre rose du doute s'abat tel un trouble romanesque sur la minutie presque artistique qui compose chaque trait. Il est de même aisé d'apercevoir le reflet du jour se mouvoir sur le clair-obscur du teint, délayé en longues ébauches enflammées d'une tendre couleur. Dorota abandonne le combiné entre ses mains immobiles, figées par la tension des nerfs, aussi glacées que de la porcelaine au bord de la brisure.

-Miss Blair, c'est votre assistante. Elle dit qu'elle a besoin de vous, ajoute la servante avec son délicieux accent polonais, habile lorsqu'il s'agit d'exciter la répartie de sa jeune compagne.

Blair, dans un surprenant regain d'entrain et de volubilité, resserre sa main sur le téléphone et l'approche sans crainte de son oreille. Puis elle contemple le grand éclatement du monde à sa fenêtre. Elle peut deviner le pâle sillage des étoiles, sans doute ramenées dans leur cosmos lointain au plus près de la brûlure de l'astre qui les atténue. Son imagination se les figure enroulées sur elles mêmes dans la plus silencieuse des mouvances, avalées dans l'ignorance de leur beauté nocturne, en fuite au-dessus d'une nuit écrasante de souvenirs et de sourires sans cesse à redéfinir. Et pendant que l'humanité bat d'un soupir profond et d'un hurlement déguisé en murmure derrière la dentelle de ses tentures, elle regarde la poussière et la lumière se soulever en une foule désordonnée et scintillante à ses pieds. Finalement peut-être s'agira-t-il d'un jour plein de sens à la nuit tombée, lorsque ce spectacle aura retrouvé ses résonnances.

Tandis que son esprit est rendu au sérieux, attentif aux mots de son assistante, Blair se laisse délester de son pyjama de soie, lui préférant les lignes plus seyantes et les lueurs plus froides d'un tailleur. Elle est impatiente de dompter une fois de plus les inflexions grotesques des silhouettes et leurs allures trop inégales, convaincue du pouvoir d'un brin d'architecture pour les faire apparaître majestueusement personnelles, épanouies dans la droiture de leur démarche. La petite voix à l'autre bout de la ligne crée à ses yeux des images de conte de fée moderne où les cous resplendissent de précieux atours et non plus des baisers d'amants imaginaires et où les corps sont faits pour fendre la foule avec grâce et grandeur, non plus pour en subir les pressions et disparaître en son sein. Des subtilités commerciales parviennent à elle alors que le sujet de la nouvelle collection est évoqué mais elle ne trouve aucune difficulté pouvant assombrir le dialogue, et cela malgré les inquiétudes de sa collaboratrice. En vérité, son unique souci de la journée réside dans la façon dont ces fragiles poupées vont devoir lui obéir pour se transformer subitement, durant la longue suite de flashs jetant les paillettes qui manquent sur la scène de Waldorf Designs, en brillants accessoires de son pouvoir. Pourtant, il semble que rien n'est moins sûr.

- Mais Blair, ose Madison, peu encline à donner sa reddition en ce jour aussi important pour sa carrière, même s'il était convenu que la conférence de presse comme la soirée de présentation de la nouvelle collection seront données à l'Empire, il est encore très tôt et les décorateurs ne sont même pas encore arrivés…

-Madison, interrompt alors Blair avec fermeté, dirigeant une œillade exaspérée à l'endroit où se tient Dorota et relevant sa main avec conviction, par habitude sans doute, nous avions planifié ça et je préfère perdre mon temps à arranger ta pauvre garde-robe suppliante à l'heure où les photographes arriveront et où, comme à ton habitude, tu n'auras toujours pas compris le sens du mot « subtil » ni celui du mot « fashion », plutôt que de changer quelque chose que moi, j'ai ordonné. Nous irons où Manhattan va, j'ai été claire à ce sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Et Manhattan va selon toutes les chroniques à l'Empire Bass.

- Oui mais je ne suis pas en train de dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, c'est juste impossible de…

-De suivre mes idées correctement, voici quelque chose dont je ne me doutais absolument pas, ajoute encore une fois la jeune patronne avec une once d'ironie.

Blair déroule son pas vers le large miroir de sa chambre de la manière la plus assurée qui soit, gardant le menton haut dans une pose autoritaire afin de découvrir parfaitement la pureté de sa mâchoire. Elle l'étudie sans grand enthousiasme mais avec une attention certaine, son regard capturant chaque nuance étendue sur le verre et semblant l'enrober d'une longue caresse. Ses pupilles s'animent lentement pour fuir leur propre morsure, ignorant l'étrangeté glaciale qui l'atteint par-delà son reflet. Néanmoins celle-ci se disperse dans un écho à la tonalité riche, comme un frisson envahissant l'espace qui sépare les pulsations de son cœur, siège de son intime sensibilité et le silence absolu de sa matérialité. Elle aimerait tant n'être blessée par rien de plus que l'éclat d'une couleur et le tracé d'une forme dans l'écrin de cristal qui enveloppe son image. Malgré son ton véhément et les fragments de sourire qui assouplissent ses lèvres dans des apparences de moues dédaigneuses, le seul être qu'elle critique est elle-même, debout devant l'aspect le moins convaincant de son emportement. Elle ressemble à une insignifiante reine autoproclamée à la peau lésée par des marbrures bleutées, déversées depuis le ciel telle une pluie de flocons dénaturés, gonflées d'un air hivernal et découpant de sombres rictus dans le creux de son cou.

Même la lumière de l'aurore est moqueuse. Même la fraîcheur matinale est sans pitié. Même le soleil est aveuglant dans le berceau qu'il se créé au cœur de la ville cernée par les buildings, resplendissant de ses étoiles artificielles nichées entre deux phalanges ou tout contre la rondeur d'un poignet. C'est un matin morne et tendre qui sinue sur sa peau en suivant le mouvement des nuées, indifférent aux deux lueurs d'automne qui s'efforcent de les annihiler dans un long regard plein de défi. Tandis qu'elle poursuit son vain effort pour ne regarder que l'intouchable et l'impérissable perfection des gestes et des apparences, sa conscience glisse avec embarras sur le dérangement qu'elle perçoit en elle-même. Le miroir semble figer les battements de son cœur, le soulèvement régulier de sa poitrine, assourdir les paroles qu'elle adresse à Madison, banaliser son humanité. Pourtant, c'est dans celui-ci qu'elle se juge jour après jour depuis deux semaines, depuis qu'elle s'est réinstallée dans ce qu'elle a toujours considéré comme sa maison, le penthouse délaissé par sa mère et par Cyrus, à quelques minutes seulement de la demeure des Van der Woodsen.

« -Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas penser comme moi que tu dois penser contre moi. La mode n'est pas un univers de dissonance mais d'harmonie.., souffle-t-elle, ayant perdu tout sens de la plaisanterie, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres, morceaux de chair tremblante et mortifiée lorsqu'elle prononce ces mots, pressentant déjà la fatale réponse.

- La réservation pour ce soir à l'Empire a été annulée. Je suis désolée, Blair, je n'ai pas pu savoir avant ce matin… que Mr Bass avait un empêchement et qu'il avait réquisitionné la salle de réception. Comme il n'y avait pas d'arrangement écrit et qu'il est le second actionnaire de Waldorf Designs, je n'ai pas pu m'y opposer… Mais bien entendu, je vais tout de suite chercher un autre endroit, je sais que beaucoup de monde aimerait nous recevoir. Euh… Blair ?

_Nous sommes inévitables._ Oui, la confrontation est inévitable, il est impossible d'échapper au regard pénétrant de Chuck, à son emprise. Les moments d'intense émotion ramènent toujours à lui, dans leur cortège de mots susurrés, plaintes et promesses sensuelles déversées avec tout l'attirail des grandes passions. Mais cette fois, comme tant d'autres, la colère est trop réelle et cet amour a toujours ce goût de feu et cette impression de glace, indomptable, s'attardant au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle s'est tant usée dans la romance que le désarroi, la déception et la colère sont les seuls sentiments qui accrochent assez longtemps son âme pour que de ses sages et apaisantes occupations, il ne demeure plus que la trace furieuse d'une illusion découverte et le craquement soudain de ses nerfs ébranlés. Cette misère prend la forme d'un aveu à la tonalité douce-amère qui empêche ses rêves de sombrer et son âme de se laisser abuser par la chaleur des flammes.

Elle sait qu'elle vit son grand amour de la plus horrible des manières, emmitouflée dans son trench tandis que la petite cage de l'ascenseur lui laisse un horizon de portes métalliques et de cliquetis assourdissants enchaînant les événements de sa destinée au drame mélodieux, presque théâtral de son adolescence. Les portes s'ouvrent et c'est une nouvelle heure qui commence. Cette dernière plante à chaque seconde son aiguille tendancieuse sous sa peau, à l'endroit précis où l'alliance qu'elle porte laissera pour toujours sa cicatrice. Le mécanisme tinte presque joyeusement et le son, clair comme le rire d'un enfant, meurt dans la lumière rougeoyante qui l'accueille. Les rideaux sont tirés et les fines bribes de clarté extérieure qui parviennent à onduler entre les fibres pourpres restent captives de l'appartement des Bass, alourdies, changées en une matière trouble et ardente. L'incrédulité de Blair à propos de ce changement de décoration disparaît comme elle se tourne vers le sofa ; évidemment, un astre qui brille et fulmine contre l'indifférence de ses étoiles parties tournoyer dans le monde en solitaire ne peut plus se mirer dans un soleil glorifié.

« - Blair. Ma femme. Je dois dire que c'est une véritable surprise, assène Chuck, un verre de whisky à la main, la tête à demi tournée en direction de l'ascenseur.

- Je te laisserai juger par toi-même si cette surprise est bonne ou mauvaise.

La voix de Blair est dure, haute, impeccablement contrôlée. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle s'est familiarisée avec son ancienne chambre au penthouse mais rien de tendre n'affleure à ses lèvres tandis qu'elle avance à la rencontre de ce qu'elle devrait considérer comme à la fois son port d'attache et son île secrète et intouchable. Elle plonge au cœur de son foyer qui n'a plus vraiment son odeur, se laissant toucher par ce qu'elle aime, aussi longtemps que les doigts qui l'assaillent le veulent. La vallée de peau laiteuse et féminine est soumise aux fantaisies du climat, à l'insistance de la chair pressée contre la sienne, à la fièvre qui coule sur sa joue telle une pluie incendiaire. Elle laisse la main qui l'attaque, croyant la bercer, caresser son cou pendant de longues secondes. Elle somme son corps de perdurer toujours dans cet état de naïveté, d'être exactement ce pantin joyeux et muet.

- Je te dirais bien que je suis content de te revoir mais nous savons qu'il y a bien plus grand que les mots et que la certitude ne peut nosu échapper. Ne gâchons pas ce temps.

Chuck arbore le même sourire de ses 16 ans, fait de séduisante malice et d'une insolence des plus cruelles. Cependant, Blair ne s'attarde pas sur l'éclat qui déforme légèrement les lèvres de son époux, aussi redoré que l'astre puisse paraître. Aussitôt que la passion cesse d'agir sur leurs corps, aussitôt que sa conscience est prête à accueillir la sincérité d'un pardon, elle est happée dans le noir de ses iris. Elle est enterrée dans sa tragédie, niée dans l'obscurité qui la rappelle, tout au fond de ses yeux qui ont figé les images de l'abandon, de la luxure, de la jalousie. Celles-ci sont étendues comme des spectres tourmentés dans la béance des souvenirs et crient dans leur violence et jurent dans leur amour. Elles sont d'une réalité fracassante pour Blair, fusant à travers le vide qui l'enveloppe comme le sang jaillit d'une déchirure. Et toute la fierté, l'amour et le courage qui fondaient jusqu'alors la substance de son âme et le matriel de ses rêves paraissent désormais immenses et irrécupérables, dilués tout autour sans cohérence. L'espace semble déjà l'occulter, ne laissant palpable et sensible que la matière vulnérable et insignifiante. Celle-ci inspire compulsivement, se gonflant des seuls émotions, les plus primaires et les plus bouleversantes, qui demeurent inaltérées, vivantes et encore présentes à sa pensée. Enfin, l'angoisse et la souffrance s'articulent sur ses lèvres tremblantes, des larmes de révolte accrochent ses cils :

- Donc tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu ruines et tu détruis les choses qui t'importent. Mon entreprise, ma réputation, tes sentiments… pourquoi ne peux-tu pas conserver ce que tu as de plus pur et de plus heureux ?! Tu es Chuck Bass, tu ne peux pas avoir peur que les choses se fassent et se défassent d'elle-même ! Et moi… moi je suis Blair Waldorf, je ne suis pas un réservoir à honte et à déception !

La main de Chuck, si près de son bras dénudé, si près de l'attendrir et de la vaincre, retombe. Il semble avoir perdu sa grandeur, elle-même offerte au vide écrasant qui les étreint. Pourtant, le sentiment absolu de sa puissance ne l'a pas quitté mais paraît vicié par la colère qui s'élève en lui. Blair le perçoit débordant tandis qu'elle se recroqueville un peu plus sur son être humilié.

- Blair ! s'exclame Chuck dans un souffle profond et rauque, tu nous connais, Chuck et Blair, Blair et Chuck, faits l'un pour l'autre, inséparables jusqu'à la fin. Toi et moi, ensemble contre l'Univers.

Moins les mains se cherchent et s'agrippent et plus les silhouettes peuvent reculer, transperçant l'air enflammé qui relient leur douleur l'une à l'autre, rayonnant de toute leur humanité dans le grand vide qui les menace, les dépossède et les avilit. Ainsi la distance s'étire entre eux, à l'endroit précis où l'horreur qui les tiraille doit se déchaîner. Blair sent les larmes couler avec plus de liberté, mués en une douce peine ruisselante et nécessaire.

-Non…, moi, Blair, et toi, Chuck, deux humains qui se battent l'un contre l'autre. Il n'y a pas d'Univers complètement hostile agissant entre nous mais juste nos deux volontés en guerre l'une contre l'autre. Ce que je ressens est tellement fort et violent et lourd et inconfortable. Je suis une bête sauvage, Chuck, j'exprime tellement mieux la haine que l'amour et je suis… si désolée et démunie… Comment fait-on quand le bonheur, ou plutôt la joie, est toujours un prélude à la catastrophe ? Il n'y a rien en dehors de nous, rien de plus cruel, rien qui puisse sauver ce qu'on a. Alors je refuse de croire encore à un quelconque destin, je veux faire des choix responsables et plein de sens. Des choix qui me fassent rêver. Mais je suis incapable de t'aimer comme dans mon rêve et ça, c'est la pire chose que je puisse jamais ressentir, c'est la pire pour nous deux, la pire de toute.

-Blair. Reviens à la maison, c'est ce qu'il nous faut.

-Oui…, murmure-t-elle en laissant sa dernière larme mourir en silence sur le sol et ramenant à la vie son sourire et son ironie charmante.

Elle s'échappe, faisant glisser le diamant de son doigt. Elle fait frissonner la peau rougie par l'étau d'or blanc tandis qu'elle se trouve privée de la chaleur et de la beauté d'une promesse. Puis une nouvelle heure entame sa course à nouveau, signalée par le grincement de l'ascenseur. Et elle sait qu'elle a vécu son premier grand amour de la plus horrible des manières, avec les sentiments les plus misérables et les plus pénibles. L'appareil, petite cage insignifiante à l'intérieur de laquelle elle recommence à se sentir grande et réelle, se meut lentement. Elle va rentrer à la maison et être une talentueuse et formidable dictatrice du goût. Elle va se regarder dans son miroir et être la plus intraitable des femmes d'affaires. Elle va contacter son assistante, donner une nouvelle adresse pour la soirée de présentation et conquérir l'Europe.

Néanmoins, avant de réaliser tout cela, elle va regarder _Nights of Cabiria _et _Sabrina _de la plus authentique des manières, se nourrissant de symboles et de mots et s'émerveillant entre ses pleurs face à la force et à la profondeur des sentiments humains. Peut-être même sera-t-elle submergée par d'autres souvenirs qui eux s'ancreront avec plus de douceur en elle, peut-être les comprendra-t-elle dans leur subtilité, peut-être les aimera-t-elle dans la complexité de leurs nuances et la simplicité de leurs intuitions. Peut-être que ceux-ci s'élèveront-ils en elle et par elle pour l'emplir et non pour la déposséder, pour l'anoblir et non pour la désorienter. Mais Blair Waldorf aura sans aucun doute la certitude d'être. Oui, Blair Waldorf est une princesse déchue, une reine froide et autoritaire, une adolescente au cœur brisé, un cliché qui s'échappe de son ridicule et qui se vit tel un roman classique. Mais elle se ressent incontestablement unique et capable. C'est pourquoi elle rentre contrôler son monde à elle, n'attendant personne dans son sillage, s'efforçant d'être tout ce qu'elle peut être, une femme fière et entière, une souveraine contemporaine en reconstruction.


End file.
